An Untold Story
by shimmeringbludger411
Summary: A run away orphane is taken in by Blade and Whistler. But what happens when she is turned into the thing they hunt and decides to follow Frost? Chapter 3 up chapter 4 almost ready to post. R and R!
1. A New Home

Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
In a corner of an orphanage a 16-year-old girl sits and cries. She sits dressed in black with piercings everywhere, including two on her lip one on each side, belly button, four on her nose to on each side her eyebrow and her tongue. Her black hair looking even blacker as she sits in the dark corner. She has no other place to go, except maybe a different corner. Day after day she sits in the same corner and cries. No one knows why, no one ever bothered to ask. No one paid any attention to her. No one even knew her name. One day some one actually noticed that she was missing from her usual corner. She had run away, wanting to escape life itself, but unable to run fast enough.  
  
She ran a little but as soon as she got tired she walked. People gave her funny looks, all looking at her with hungry faces like she was a piece if meat waiting to be tasted.  
  
She went as far as she could before the sun sank below the horizon. She thought it best that she found a place to stay for the night. An abandon warehouse seamed like the perfect place. She slipped in an open window on the first story, found a dark corner, and curled up in a ball to sleep. It was one of the first times she was in a corner as quite as a mouse.  
  
A loud noise was what awoke her sometime during the night. She sat up and listened. She could swear she heard people talking. She stood up and started walking toward the sounds of voices. She found them. A tall muscular black man dressed in leather and an older white man with long white hair and unshaven white whiskers. She continued to walk closer and closer. The words became clearer and clearer.  
  
"So how many were killed tonight?" the older man asked.  
  
"Many, but there were some that got away," the other replied.  
  
She moved as close as she dared. Listening to every word.  
  
"What about Frost?" the older man asked.  
  
"No sign of the coward," the other man answered.  
  
She moved a little closer, knocking something next to her over. The older man picked up a gun off of a near by table while the other drew a silver sword from its sheath.  
  
"Who's there?" the elder asked.  
  
She didn't dare move. For the slightest sound she made, they would hear. The larger of the two men came up behind while she was focusing on the man with the gun. She screamed.  
  
"Let me go!" the girl screamed with horror.  
  
The man looked at her neck, examining it carefully. Then forced her mouth open. The girl, terrified and confused, struggled to get lose but was unsuccessful.  
  
"There's no marks," the man holding her said to the other.  
  
"Bring her here," the other replied.  
  
The man dressed in leather dragged the struggling girl over to where the other man was standing. As soon as they reached him, he let the girl go. She stood there waiting for one of them to say something.  
  
"You can call me Whistler, and the man behind you is Blade. What are you doing here?" the older of the two asked.  
  
"You can call me Artemis, and I ran away from the orphanage and I needed a place to stay the night," the girl answered still a little afraid.  
  
"Well then Artemis, I think it's time that you go back to the orphanage," the man called Blade said without even looking at her.  
  
"No one will ever no I was gone. Look, I'll leave now, I'm sorry to have intruded," Artemis said looking from one man to the other.  
  
"I'm sure someone has noticed and your not going anywhere at night," Whistler said staring at Blade as if to tell him that she was to stay.  
  
"She can stay, but only for the night. First thing in the morning I'm taking her back," Blade hesitated.  
  
"Make a bed for her," Whistler said going back to what he was doing before Artemis knocked over whatever it was that she knocked over.  
  
Blade made her a bed in an extra room while she stood in the same spot that Blade had placed her in.  
  
"You say you're from the orphanage?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Artemis said trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Why? What about family?" Whistler wanted to know more about their unexpected visitor.  
  
"No family, no friends, nothing," was her reply.  
  
"Do you know what happened to your family?" Whistler asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Artemis said turning her head away from Whistler so he would not see her face.  
  
Blade came walking back, looking irritated, and not even saying a word.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He'll come around. I have a feeling he'll grow to be quit fond of you. And you of him," Whistler said grinning.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand. After tomorrow morning, I'll never see either one of you again. Aren't I going back to the orphanage?" Artemis asked a tad bit confused.  
  
"What you fail to realize is that I know what teenagers go through. We'll take you back only to find out that you ran away again. I lost my wife and daughter and maybe you can bring the joy back into my life by being something like a daughter. I'll talk to the orphanage and tell them that I'm willing to adopt you. Blade will understand," Whistler said with an even wider grin.  
  
"How did you lose them?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Just the same as you not wanting to talk about your loses, I'd rather not talk about mine," Whistler said turning his back to Artemis.  
  
"It was five years ago. I was 11. I heard something in the middle of the night and decided to find out what it was. But no one was in the house at all. Even the police couldn't explain it." Artemis explained hoping that Whistler might know something, but knew that he wouldn't.  
  
"The Wood family?" Whistler asked.  
  
Artemis nodded as her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Everyone knows that story, it was all over the news," Blade said coming up behind Artemis not even making a sound.  
  
"How do you do that?" Artemis asked turning to face him and looking deep into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Let's just call it an unwanted gift," Blade said walking over to a stool and sitting down upon it.  
  
"It was a few years ago. A stranger came to the house. I offered my hospitality only to find out that he was a murderer. He took both of their lives, but I was able to get away," Whistler said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Artemis said frowning.  
  
"As am I. I think it's time for you to get some rest. I'll explain more in the morning," Whistler said.  
  
Artemis was so happy. She was finally going to have a family. She slept well that night. No longer having to sleep on the hard mattresses of the orphanage. She didn't have to cry herself to sleep. As she lay in the bed that Blade had made her she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Are you going back out?" Whistler asked Blade as soon as Artemis was lying in her bed.  
  
"Not tonight," Blade said getting up off of the stool.  
  
"Good-night then," Whistler said.  
  
"Good-night old man," Blade replied. ???? 


	2. Secrets Reveled

Chapter 2: Secrets Reveled  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" Whistler asked when Artemis came out of her bedroom.  
  
"Yes. What time is it?" Artemis asked rubbing her eyes and walking toward Whistler, the same place he was sitting last night.  
  
"8:30," Whistler said looking at his wristwatch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Artemis asked.  
  
"He's making my weapons," Blade said once again sneaking up on Artemis.  
  
"For what?" Artemis asked turning to face Blade.  
  
"Hunting," Blade said.  
  
"If you're going to be staying with us, there are a few things your going to need to know," Whistler said with a sigh.  
  
"Like what?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Do you know what a vampire is?" Whistler asked.  
  
"An immortal creature that drains the life from mortals by sucking their blood," Artemis answered.  
  
"You've got the general idea. You see we hunt them. I make the weapons and Blade uses them. Night after night Blade goes out in search for any that he can find. There are twelve vampire tribes under the house of Erebus. Ashe, Cianteto, Dragonetti, Faustinas, Kobejitsu, Lemure, Ligaroo, Lobishomen, Pallintine, Upier, Von Esper, and then there is Decan Frost. We have information that Decan is trying to decode the book of Erebus, the vampire bible. We've been tracking him for quite some time now, but we can't seem to find him," Whistler explained.  
  
Blade left Whistler and Artemis alone.  
  
"Where's he going?" Artemis asked watching Blade get into his car.  
  
"The orphanage. Listen, Blade isn't what you think he is. He's not human. Before he was born his mother was bitten. Turning him into a something half way between a vampire and a human. When he was about 13 I took him just as I have you. He has all of their strengths, none of their weaknesses. He can stand garlic, walk during the day, and isn't highly allergic to silver. The vampires call him Daywalker. There is one problem though. He needs to drink. So he takes a serum that quenches that thirst," Whistler said.  
  
"So you're telling me that vampires are real?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes. And if you ever see someone with a weird looking symbol tattooed to the back of their neck, they're a vampire," Whistler said turning around to look at Artemis.  
  
"Back to their weaknesses, what about crosses and stakes through the heart?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Bull shit. Crosses do nothing. And if you're going to put a stake through the heart it better be silver," Whistler said turning back around to continue working on more weapons.  
  
"Oh," Artemis sighed.  
  
"What?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little over whelming that's all," Artemis said.  
  
"Only at first," Whistler said.  
  
"It's kind of exciting in a way. Knowing that there really are vampires out there walking the streets," Artemis said.  
  
"Not for long," Whistler said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Blade and I are going to wipe them all out," Whistler said holding up his completed weapon.  
  
"You two? By yourselves?" Artemis smiled.  
  
"There are other hunters," Whistler explained.  
  
"How many?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Enough," Whistler said.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck," Artemis said grinning.  
  
Whistler turned around and saw that Artemis was smiling. He smiled back then turned slowly around.  
  
"Having you here is going to be very interesting," Whistler said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I hope so," Artemis said. 


	3. Blade's Follower

Chapter 3: Blade's Follower  
  
At about noon Blade's car pulled into the warehouse. Whistler was sitting at his workbench, working on more weapons, and Artemis was sitting at a near by table, drawing.  
  
"That's pretty good," Blade said looking over Artemis's shoulder at her drawing causing her to scream. Whistler turned around at once. Blade was smiling.  
  
"You really need to stop doing that," Artemis said taking a deep breath.  
  
"But it's so much fun," Blade said walking over to Whistler. "What have you got for me?"  
  
"Nothing new. I'm still trying to fix that damn UV lamp. I did make more silver steaks and I fixed that gun you broke," Whistler said.  
  
"Wonderful," Blade said walking away.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Whistler asked Artemis.  
  
Artemis held up a picture of the moon that took up the whole piece of paper and was shaded beautifully.  
  
"Why the moon?" Whistler asked.  
  
"I draw whatever I see when I close my eyes," Artemis said making some minor adjustments to the picture.  
  
Whistler smiled and went back to work, fiddling with the UV lamp.  
  
It was 10:00p.m.before Blade came walking back to Whistlers work area.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Blade said pulling his black leather jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"Where?" Artemis asked.  
  
"One of the vampire clubs, I finally found another one," Blade said walking toward his car.  
  
"Can I come?" Artemis asked.  
  
"No," Blade said.  
"Why can't I?" Artemis asked.  
  
"It's too dangerous," Blade stopped.  
  
"I'm 16, I think I could handle it. Plus you'll be there if I can't," Artemis said almost running into him when he stopped.  
  
"Stay here," Blade said holding up his hand and turning to get in his car.  
  
"Fine," Artemis said sadly walking to her bedroom.  
  
"Look what you did," Whistler said shaking his head side to side.  
  
"She'll get over it," Blade said opening his car door and starting the car. He got in and drove off.  
  
"I'm going to bed Whistler!" Artemis shouted from her room.  
  
"Night," Whistler said.  
  
Artemis shut her door, opened her window and crawled out. By that time Blade was long gone. Artemis walked around the city, looking for Blade's car. Finally she found it. It didn't look like a vampire club. It looked abandoned, broken down. She went to the door.  
  
"ID?" the man at the door asked.  
  
Artemis looked at him and then suddenly remembered about her fake ID from her days of crime, the tattoo on her ankle, the body piercings, the drugs, and of course the alcohol. But since she was put in the orphanage, she hadn't done anything like that. She searched her pockets frantically.  
  
"Found it," Artemis said holding up the fake ID.  
  
The guy looked at Artemis strangely, smiled, and let her pass.  
  
When Artemis entered the club, techno music was blaring she was unable to hear anything and there was no sign of Blade anywhere. The music was irresistible. In a matter of ten minuets Artemis was on the dance floor. Surrounded by many people she got hot and sweaty really fast. She looked up and closed her eyes still dancing to the loud techno. All of a sudden, a cool liquid fell on her from above. She put her arms up and started to dance in circles. She opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't water but blood. She gasped and tried to scream but was unable to. She ran, out the door she came in, as fast as she could. As soon as she was out she realized that the guard was no longer there. She ran down the sidewalk toward the warehouse, past Blade's car, and crawled back into her room through the window. No one even noticed that she had left. 


End file.
